


Shuichi Saihara Hunts Down a Gremlin

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: It’s 3AM help me, Leg, i’m to tired for this, just.. leg., wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Don’t take the title too seriously, Kokichi is fine.Probably.Yeah he’s fine.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Shuichi Saihara Hunts Down a Gremlin

Kokichi running around with a mechanical leg in his hands was not the thing Saihara expected to see this morning.

The fact he knew where that leg had come from and that the owner was not here yet also gave Saihara a pretty good clue to what happened.

Saihara was about to grab it from the liar’s hands, but he was already gone.

Saihara sighed and walked to Kiibo’s room, finding the small robot on the floor with a missing leg and on the verge of tears that he can’t actually produce.

”Shuichiiiii” The robot cries as he’s placed on the bed.

”Yes Kiibo?” Saihara responds.

Kiibo simply makes a crying type of noise.

That sound feels like multiple spears through his body. 

“I’m guessing Kokichi did something again?”

Kiibo nods.

”He s-stole my leg.” Kiibo pouts.

”How did he do that?”

”I u-um think he broke int-to the room?”

Saihara gathers the courage to kiss the bot on his forehead then take his key and leave the room.

He locked the door behind him and starts his search for the evil 5’1 ft immature teen who made Kiibo cry but not actually cry. Saihara has no clue what to call it, he just knows that Kiibo is sad.

Saihara goes back to the kitchen to find nobody is there.

Of course.

He follows the smell of grape Panta and lies all the way to Gonta’s lab.

He finds Kiibo’s leg but not Kokichi.

He takes the loose limb, thankful for the fact it’s not a booby trap, and goes back to Kiibo’s dorm.

Saihara gently opens the door, and looks inside to see the robot was in the same spot as before.

He wasn’t crying anymore, so that was a good thing. He was instead sitting there, looking very annoyed.

”Kiibo, I’m back. I found your leg too.” He says.

”You did?!”

Saihara sets the leg down on Kiibo’s bed.

”Um, what do we do with it?” Saihara asks.

”I can attach it myself, though help is appreciated.”

”Right.”

They get Kiibo’s leg on, and begin to look for Kokichi.

\- - - 

They searched almost the entire day for the small liar but with no luck.

It was almost 10PM already, and they where both exhausted.

“I.. I think we’ve looked everywhere!” Kiibo says.

Saihara sighs and yawns, and rubs his eyes.

“Shuichi, I believe now would be a good time for you to rest.” Kiibo tells him.

“I could say the same for you, your collar is flashing red.” Saihara points to Kiibo’s collar and it has a warning circling around it.

”eh? Oh, I suppose I should charge. I shall see you in the morning then, goodnight Shuichi!” Kiibo says as he walks away towards the dorm hall.

”Goodnight!” Saihara yells back.

Saihara is about to leave, but then he hears something.

It’s very faint, but in a nearby bush he hears “nehehe”.

Saihara instantly goes quiet, staring at the bush.

Saihara slowly walks over to it, and grabs Kokichi from under his arms, lifting him up. The small boy kicks around, trying to escape.

”GEEZE, it was just a joke you guys! Now put me down!” Kokichi wines.

Saihara gives him a blank stare, not letting him go.

”h-hey, lemmi go..?” The small boy asks.

Saihara keeps up the blank stare.

”Shumai?”

Kokichi Ouma was found tied to a tree the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede was originally going to beat up Kokichi but my mind said no


End file.
